The Possibility of a Forgotten
by Arigate
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia sees a stranger in her dream, along with memories she have never experienced before. Could this only be the illusion of her mind playing tricks on her? Or could it have really happened? (Ichiruki Fan-Fiction)
1. The Coat of Morpheus

**[UPDATED ON DECEMBER 09TH, 2015]**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER※ I do not own Bleach and its characters.**

 **Estimated of 13 chapters in total (short fan-fiction)**

 **People with weak hearts...enter with precaution**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Note: In English we write our first name then last name, but here I will be writing last name first then first name.**

 **Lots of places that appears within the story** **are written in..."Non-English"** **so you might need to do some searching to know what they are :)**

 **There will be a little Hanatarō x Rukia at the start** **BUT it will be mainly Ichiruki and it will eventually** **end in Ichiruki.**

 **Anything _slanted_ will be the character's thoughts.**

 **If you can accept the above then you can start to read. Otherwise please press the "x" button on the upper right corner.**

* * *

 **THE POSSIBILITY OF A FORGOTTEN**

 **1\. The coat of** **Morpheus**

Where am I...

Who is calling me?

Why am I here…

—

This light...reminds me of someone,

However, I could not recall this...man.

Suddenly, I felt a chill climbing onto my back as I watched this person standing in the light — he was waiting for me.

Surprisingly I turned back facing the dark but only to hear:

"Kuchiki-san".

I froze immediately. Something was wrong.

Why would this person call me by this?

My mind now tells me to run away,

But my instinct is telling me to stay.

"Rukia-san"

He is calling me again. Do I know him?

"Rukia-sama?"

—

...

"RUKIA-SAMA!"

This successfully rouses Kuchiki Rukia from her sleep, just now she woke up brutally by lifting her upper body up to a 90-degree angle and smashed Hanatarō in the forehead.

"Ah! Hanatarō are you okay? Sorry, I didn't know you were there." exclaimed Rukia as she rubbed her hand lightly against her forehead. While apologizing to Hanatarō, she was still recalling to what has happened in her dream; or more importantly, who was that had appeared in her dream.

"Sor-sorry Rukia-sama for yelling at you! You were asleep and it is nearly noon and Kuchiki-sama was wondering where you are at!" said Hanatarō as he babbled in panic.

"Nii-sama?" asked Rukia. "Yes...Kuchiki-sama saw me near the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho this morning...Since he was not allowed in the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho anymore, he wanted me to remind you to practice Zanjutsu with him today."

 _"I don't recall Nii-sama making this arrangement today, did I forgot about this?"_ thought Rukia as she nodded to Hanatarō for permission to leave.

As Hanatarō reached for the door, he was still unsure if it would be safe to leave Rukia here alone; considering the result of what happened last time, he decided to stay.

"Rukia-sama, I think I will stay here...After all, if something happens-"

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine," smiled Rukia, "After all, it is only the unbalanced spiritual energy that caused this. Though I don't think it is so necessary for me to be here, but the captain of the 4th division strongly suggested for me to stay and heal."

 _"Rukia-sama, you might not remember, but this is not the reason that you are here."_

"All...all right," said Hanatarō as he opened the door, "call me if anything happens."

Right after Hanatarō shuts the door, Rukia went back to recalling her dream. Only now she was not capable of remembering the dream clearly. Parts of what she could remember was disturbing to her; the stranger and the way he had called her, even though she does not know why was it so disturbing.

Then, after a quick stretch and yawn, Rukia hopped of bed and opened parts of the window. It was very uncommon to have Byakuya to train her personally, even though they came closer and closer as brother and sisters.

Right after Rukia uncovered the curtains, a ray of light shined in, followed by a nice breeze of wind. Soul Society in the early April is considered the most beautiful month of the year, it is the season of Cherry Blossom.

Feeling the warmth of the sun, Rukia suddenly realized something.

'

 _"Ah, I remembered why was it so disturbing. That man had hair_ _which was as bright as the sun."_

END OF CHAPTER ONE

TBC...

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:**

 **Occasionally I will come to update the new chapters but there are no definite patterns...**

 **I am new here~ and this will be my first fan-fiction here XDDD. Nice to meet you\\(▽)/**

 **Not everyone is perfect but I will do my best to edit the story to make it better.**

 **If there are any "Very Noticeable" mistakes please DM me so I could correct it ASAP.**

 **P.S- Can anyone tell me how to double space here? I tried to double space but every time I save it, it changes back into single space.  
**


	2. The Origin

**DISCLAIMER※ I do not own Bleach and its characters.**

 **Genre: Romance/ Adenture  
**

 **Note: In English we write our first name then last name, but here I will be writing last name first then first name （following the traditional Japanese style).  
**

 **Lots of places that appears within the story** **are written in..."Non-English"** **so you might need to do some searching to know what they are :)**

 **There will be a little Hanatarō x Rukia at the start** **BUT it will be mainly Ichiruki and it will eventually** **end in Ichiruki.**

 **Anything _slanted_ will be the character's thoughts.**

 **If you can accept the above then you can start to read. Otherwise please press the "x" button on the upper right corner.**

* * *

 **2\. The Origin**

The location where Byakuya told Rukia to go to was at a private land that the Kuchiki Family owned. Half way there Rukia was wondering why would her brother would not just train her at the Zanjutsu Training Hall. Not only it is closer to the Sixth Company, they could somehow make themselves as 'advertisements' to attract new students to come to the Sixth Company—As suggested by Rangaku. She said with all the boring and strict rules at the Kuchiki House and the Sixth Company, no one will dare go there anymore if it stayed like this. Unless they were some crazy fangirls who felt that they have a deep connection with Byakuya. Moreover, their chance of being accepted into the Sixth Company is dimmer than Byakuya would ever wear a ballet should be more happy and outgoing rather have a poker-face on every day that would probably turn him into a self-cooling air conditioning someday.

Their private training area is set in a small forest. Looking beyond, the forest seems like the one where Kaien-sama used to train Rukia. From here, Rukia looked up to the sky, despite that Soul Society's sky stays pure blue most of the time, it never gets tiring to stare at it. How long since she was accepted to study in Soul Society has she been relaxed once? Rukia thought to herself. At the same time, she was surprised of how woken from a coma could draw her connection with Byakuya, that she was not scared or afraid anymore to come in contact with Byakuya.  
There, she spotted something blurry in the corner of her vision. Rukia turned her attention to it. The Sōkyoku Hill looks as peaceful as ever; except the bridge on the Sōkyoku has been cut in half. Rukia shuddered the second after she saw the empty gap between the Sōkyoku. It feels like a piece of her has gone missing just by looking at the gap.

"Rukia."

Hearing the voice, Rukia slightly jumped that she did not realise that Byakuya has already arrived.

"You arrived early…...What were you looking at?"

"The Sōkyoku," replied Rukia, "I don't remember it being cut in half. What has happened?" Asked Rukia. She does not remember anything about the Sōkyoku. As far as she could remember, she woke up to find a bunch people standing beside her hospital bed; Byakuya, Renji, Koketsu, Hanatarō, Momo… Rukia managed not to scream when she realized a flock of people is there. Who would have expected to wake up with a mob of people all staring at you? Are they playing a game called "Who Can Spot and Predict When the Sleeping-Head Would Wake up and Whoever Wins Gets to Have Rangaku Pay the Tip for Drinking."? Although Rangaku would never pay for anything that is associated with drinking...or anything, (but certainly this was not the case).

After a few explanations from Hanatarō, Rukia found out that she had just woke up from a coma after being attacked by a Hollow. Though Rukia herself do not believe that the coma was a result of a single Hollow that she could easily defeat, Renji stressed that she was in the Human World buying human-world products for Rangaku when the Hollow attacked her — — she had forgotten to bring her Gikon along, which have caused the Hollow to take advantage of her.

"The Sōkyoku, they will fix it in no time."

"Rukia," said Byakuya.

"Let us get started. Other than Zanjutsu, I will personally be training you Kidō 80 and up today. I believe that you are capable of doing them. You will be needing them frequently now that you are the vice-captain of the 13th Company."

 _"Yes...I am the vice-captain of the 13th Company now."_ Rukia thought to herself. Another fact that has been told by Renji was that she has now taken the responsibility of being a vice captain. The reason of why Rukia could not remember about anything would be that Rukia had been struck by a Hollow that can take away other's memory as food; therefore, as the after effect of the attack, Rukia went into a coma and came out with an unbalanced spiritual energy.

Facing Byakuya's proposal, Rukia is nothing but surprised and grateful, one can simply tell by her eyes almost turning into the typical anime star eyes. Byakuya is going to personally train her! This epic proportion chance giving by him is nothing but the eager to learn and follow every step Byakuya takes.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Rukia.

Although Byakuya carefully avoided Rukia's questions, Rukia was not foolish enough to not detect Byakuya's intention. She knew that something was going on, but Byakuya chooses not to tell her. It must be something that would hurt his pride deeply; or for her own good, she thought.

`.

`.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

TBC...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I really don't wish that Byakuya would turn into a self-cooling AC because right now where I am is ...very..very cold**

 **Nii-sama your dear sister Rukia is suspecting you~~ Feel the guilt? (lol**

 **Hmm so it has been almost a month since the last update and even though I said that chapter two is going to update a long time ago... DON'T BELIEVE ME I LIE (WAIT WHAT NO I LIED YOU DID NOT SEE ANYTHING**

 **Regarding about the next update...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Maybe after the final exams~~~?**

 **Don't smake me I am trying not to be lazy (laughing with tears**

 **If you must then not in the face! (I still need my face!**

 **Yet still I have no idea how to double space.**

 **Comments are very, very welcome!**


End file.
